Spring Eclipse
by LoneeWolf
Summary: "I shall start from the beginning. Levy… do you know what a dragon's mate is?" "Yeah. A lover, a companion for life, a partner." She tried. "Yes. To pinpoint it, a soulmate." Eva started "All dragons have one, and once they meet said mate, they can't let her or him go." GAJEVY, NALU ONESHOT OC FLUFF ALL THE WAY!


She stepped off the train and looked around. This should be it. She was in the right town, according to what the paper said. She wandered for a bit in the station, taking in the airs of the town that she had never been to. It was beautiful. Simple and pretty. Like life, if one chooses to live it accordingly. If her calculations were right, what she was there for should take place a week from the present moment.

She left the station and asked for directions to the place she had written on the piece of paper, scribbled down with a difficult calligraphy. After deciphering it, the old woman that she asked for directions pointed her in the right one, explaining the easy route carefully.

It took no longer than fifteen minutes to reach the designated place, but when she got there, she noticed the doors were closed. Pushing them open carefully, she noticed there was no one inside but a white-haired bartender setting the chairs down.

Her presence didn't go unnoticed, and said woman turned to the newcomer, frowning. She had no recollection of Master speaking of a newcomer, or any appointment whatsoever.

"Can I help you?" she spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes, please… is this Fairy Tail?" the unknown woman asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, it is. May I know who asks?"

"Perhaps over a glass of water. The trip was long." She smiled, and the blue-haired bartender walked behind the counter to serve her.

Later in the day, around an hour later, the guild began to show signs of life. A blue-haired bookworm had settled at a table, reading a thick book, two older men chatted happily over a mug of beer, and many other. It was only three hours later that everyone was in the guild, chatting and having fun.

The unnamed female watched them all carefully, taking in the airs of the guild. It seemed like a fun place to be, a home for children of other parents… a family. She smiled at the thought. Mirajane – the bartender, now she knew her name – had come to her to ask if she wanted anything else, and the woman had refused, and simply asked to stay and watch.

Strange request no doubt, but Mirajane let her. She was quiet, apparently a nice person, and seemed mature. Of course, the white-haired woman communicated said situation to the Master and, after a careful look on the woman, the Master smiled and told Mirajane to leave her alone. The woman spent three hours watching the guild live until they came bursting inside the doors.

A dragon slayer and a woman. A soft smile appeared in the woman's face, her eyes glowing with longing, and carefully watched them move to the bar, to order something. The woman walked to a table where a raven-haired male was already sitting at, and the dragon slayer sat beside the blue haired bookworm.

"Who are you?" a thin voice awoke her from her thoughts, and she looked down to spot a blue-haired cat staring at her with big dark eyes.

"A friend… what's your name, sweetie?" she smiled and patted the Exceed's head with soft strokes.

"Happy. Yours?"

"A secret." She winked "Happy, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay, secret." He grinned and purred when she scratched behind his ears "What is it?"

"How many dragon slayers does this guild have?"

"Fouurr…" Happy sat down on the table and closed his eyes "Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy…"

"Yeah? Are they nice people?"

"Gajeel and Laxus are big meanies, but Levy likes Gajeel, so we tolerate him… Laxus has no emend."

"I see…" she giggled, pulling her hand away "Thank you, Happy."

"Sure thing!" he exclaimed and flew back to Natsu's side.

She didn't feel like revealing her identity yet, but she was betting on the hope that they wouldn't recognize her. After all, the woman she had spotted earlier was really young when they had met. She got up from her table and moved three tables down, where said woman and the other man was. She sat down quietly next to them, relieved that they hadn't spotted her presence. The woman's attention was all in the man, and he was staring at the ceiling like it was a world wonder.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing here?" the man called out, without turning away from the ceiling.

That got the other woman's attention, and she turned her gaze from him to stare at her. Frowning, she touched the man's arm and gulped. "Who are you?" the woman asked.

The man seemed to snap back to reality, because he turned his head in the direction of the unknown woman. "You're not Natsu."

"No, that's not my name." she smiled "What's yours?"

"I'm Gray. This is Juvia." He frowned at her appearance "What's your name?"

"My name is Eva." She smiled "Why did you call me Natsu? Who's Natsu?"

"Because of the… hair." He motioned to the long coral pink strands that fell down in smooth planes down her back. She took one in her hand and smiled. "He's a guildmate. He's over there at the bar with the blonde."

"Oh." She watched the male carefully, smiling at his salmon colored hair "That's… interesting. Why that color though?"

"I don't know… maybe it's because of his magic." Gray explained, watching Eva carefully.

"Oh?" she looked back at the pair.

"Dragon slayer. Fire."

The woman nodded and turned back to Juvia, who watched her with interest. In Juvia's mind, there was something about that woman that stirred something inside the rain woman. Something she couldn't quite place her finger on, but it was there. And now, watching her stony eyes gazing her back, she was surer of her instinct. Getting a hold of her thoughts, Juvia decided. She was going to speak.

"Excuse Juvia… but Juvia thinks she knows you from somewhere."

"You haven't lost the third person?" Eva frowned, but the soft smile returned to her lips soon "Yes, you do know me. But it's okay if you don't remember. It has been a while after all. More than ten years."

"Eva…" Juvia rolled her name in her tongue, trying to remember.

"You have time…" she smiled. Turning to Gray, she asked "Are there any decent motels where I can stay? I have some business to take care in this town."

"Well… You have Black Rose down the street. It has great accommodations, but no so great food. For that I would advise you to Silky Street, but the rooms and comfort aren't that great. Those are the two main ones, you just have to pick what you value most." Gray proposed, and Eva hummed.

"Thank you Gray." She nodded "I should get going then. I need to find them and then book a room. How is the town's library?"

"Empty compared to ours." He chuckled, "But if you want info on that, take it up to Levy. She's the blue haired girl sitting next to the tall metal head. She's the resident bookworm."

"I will do so. Thank you very much. Juvia…" she eyed the rain woman "Perhaps we can arrange to get a cup of coffee? So that we could talk?"

"Yes… we will." She nodded, and Eva got up and left.

She walked through the hall, aiming to leave through the doors quietly, but luck wasn't on her side this time. The door opened, and two people entered, but that wasn't what Eva was worried about. She worried about the fact that the burst of the doors carried her scent to every corner of the room, and up a certain dragon's nose. And she knew that he never, ever forgot a scent.

In a blink of a second, he was standing behind her, and the guild fell silent. His aura changed, and from the corner of her eye, she saw a hand covered in metal scales. Sighing, she knew she had been busted. She turned around, her long hair swirling around her and looked up to the tall dragon slayer. Even in her heeled mountain boots, he was a head taller than her. It made her feel proud, to see how much he had grown over their time apart, and that pride revealed itself in her eyes.

"Miss Eva." His voice was rougher, but still held the respect he had always treated her with.

"Gajeel. It's been a long time, young man."

"Too long." He gulped "May I hug you?"

"You may." She giggled, and the man leaned down and wrapped his strong arms around her.

Eva immediately reciprocated the hold, smiling against his shoulder and wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. This full made man was no longer the child she knew him as. He had a life, a family, a name to be called in the streets with glory and passion. She was proud of him, oh so proud, that he grew to be the man he had promised her so long ago to be. Pulling away slightly, she took his face in her hands, and told him so.

"You shouldn't… I did some bad things with my life, Miss Eva." He pulled away as well, but still kept her in his arms.

"And you will tell me all about it. You promised you would." She ran her hand through his hair "Remember?"

"I remember." He nodded "I remember it well."

"Good. I think Juvia knows who I am by now, so why you step aside for a bit and let me take on the rain?" she suggested.

"Okay. Good luck though." He stepped aside and allowed Eva to see Juvia, standing behind him with teary eyes and a hopeful face.

"Hello, Juvia…" Eva smiled, and the blue-haired woman threw herself in her arms.

"Eva… Eva-chan…." She chanted under her breath, as tears streamed down her face and her arms tightened around the coral haired woman.

"Juvia… I'm here." She sighed and pulled her close.

It took the rain woman some time calm down, and Eva was aware that all eyes in the guild were on them, but she chose to ignore. Her two little ones, the 'unstoppable duo' as she called them, her biggest, most troublesome, but best children. Eva pulled away to wipe the tears from her eyes, whispering a soft chant, the only chant she knew could calm the rain woman down.

_When your dreams come  
Alive you're unstoppable  
Take a shot, chase the  
Sun, find the beautiful  
We will glow in the dark  
Turning dust to gold  
And we'll dream  
It possible_

"Eva-chan…" Juvia whispered "You're back…"

"I am, Juvia… Just in time." she nodded, and took Gajeel's hand, smiling at her two children.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ: * ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ: *

"Who is she?" Levy asked Mirajane, eyeing the woman that now sat with Gajeel and Juvia at a table.

"Just a woman." The bartender replied, "She didn't tell me much about her, except that she came a long way to find those two."

"She looks older though." The librarian frowned "I mean, older than us."

"She's in her young thirties." Mirajane smiled "Apparently, she knows Gajeel and Juvia from their childhood."

"Oh…" Levy let out, staring at her glass "She must be a powerful mage then…"

"Why don't you ask her…?" she tried, but Pantherlily tugged on Levy's leg.

"What is it, Lily?" she asked.

"Gajeel is calling for you. He says he wants you to meet Eva." He declared and walked the bluenette to the small group.

Evan seemed the extent of the two mages there, and they chatted easily. Levy came around and waved, taking in the looks of the older woman. She was tall – well everyone was tall from Levy's point of view – and well endowed. Her skin was lightly tanned, her eyes were stony blue and her pouty lips pink. Her hair reached the end of her back, and to everyone she was considered beautiful, if not downright gorgeous. The bluenette sat next to Juvia and smiled at Eva.

"Hi. You called?"

"Yeah, I want you to meet Eva." He grinned "Eva, this is Shrimp. Shrimp, this is Eva."

"Levy McGarden." She smiled, stretching her hand for Eva to shake.

"Pleasure, Levy." The blue-eyed woman smiled "Gajeel was telling me about you."

"Yeah? What was he talking about?"

"How you're one of the strongest-willed mages he has ever met." She smiled "I'm glad he found someone like you. He was always a bit reckless, I'm glad he found someone like you to be his caution."

"Thank you…" she blushed "To be honest, I was wondering about you myself."

"Me? Oh, I'm no big deal."

"Are you a mage?"

"Well… that's a way to put it, I suppose. I come from a magic bloodline, but my magic is a bit… different."

"How so?"

"I'm a Breeder."

"Wait, you guys still exist?!" Levy raised an eyebrow "I thought your kind had been wiped out centuries ago!"

"No, we still exist. We just don't come out as often. You can easily understand, as a scholar, that a gift like this needs to be protected." Eva explained.

"Are you affiliated?"

"No." she shook her head "I can't. I have my reasons."

"Oh…"

"Eva…" Lily called, looking up to the older woman "If you knew where Gajeel and Juvia were, why didn't you come for them sooner?"

"Because it wasn't the right time yet. I had to wait for him to be of age, and that time is finally here."

"'Of age'?" Gajeel frowned "What are you talking about?"

"I told you about this Gajeel." Eva smiled "Spring Eclipse, remember?"

"Shit." He let out, and Eva smacked the back of his head disapprovingly.

"What's that? Spring Eclipse, I mean." Levy frowned.

"The most important rite of passage in a Dragon Slayer's life." Eva declared "The choosing of a mate."

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"That's a long story." She smiled "One that I would like to tell in a different place, and not surrounded by so many people eavesdropping in our entire conversation."

"Well… okay." Levy nodded "When?"

"I'll call you when you're ready." Eva turned to Gajeel "Can you accompany me to Black Rose? I need a room."

"Sure." He nodded, and the two got up and left.

"What was that all about?" Lily frowned.

"I've never heard of Spring Eclipse before, and I've read just about every manual concerning Dragon Slayers." Levy frowned.

"If Eva-chan believes this is important, then it's because it is." Juvia declared "After all, she knows more about Dragons than anyone else Juvia knows, and that includes you, Levy."

。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°

"Hey, Eva!" Natsu shouted, waving at the woman.

"Hello, Natsu." The Breeder smiled, walking to him "May I help you?"

"Yeah. Me and the girls were talking, and I was wondering…" he grinned "Would you like to join us in the guild's picnic? It'll be fun."

"Of course, Natsu." Eva smiled sweetly "Thank you for inviting me. You're very kind."

"Sure!" he scratched his head "It's just that… Happy told me you knew a lot about dragons, and I was wondering if we could talk about it…"

"Natsu, is that the only reason why you're asking me to come to the picnic?" she teased, grinning as she watched him blush brightly.

"N-no, it's not that! I want you to come so that you can meet the rest of the guild! But… I also wanted to know more…"

"Natsu, it's okay!" the older woman laughed "I'll tell you everything you want to know, okay?"

"Really?" his eyes lit up "Yosh!"

"You're too sweet…" the mage shook her head "When is this picnic?"

"Tomorrow at noon in the park!" he exclaimed "It's going to be awesome!"

"Do I need to bring something?" she asked Mirajane and Lisanna, the two girls around them.

"No, it's okay!" Mirajane grinned "The food is all homemade. Just show up and enjoy!"

"Okay then. I can't wait!"

✼ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ✼

The sun was out, and everyone was feeling okay. The sky was blue, the grass green and the birds sang at the top of their lungs. The voices of a guild, however, soon interrupted the beautiful melody of the feathery animals. Loud, excited and cheerful, their voices echoed in the air, bringing smiles to everyone around. A couple of the guild's females set the towels and baskets down, while the males went out to play, fight and have fun. Eventually, the entire guild joined them.

Eva arrived soon after accompanied by Juvia and Cana. She came in wearing a white summer dress with blue lining, showing the dragon tattoo she had wrapped around her right forearm, her hair loosely tied in a fishtail braid. She chatted happily with the two mages beside her, giggling. They arrived the picnic site and the older woman greeted everyone with a smile, kind words and a wave. Cana showed them a peace sign and left to sit on the grass next to Laxus, who slept peacefully. Juvia walked Eva to Gray and greeted him quietly.

"Gray-sama…" she spoke.

"Hey Juvia." He opened one eye to look at her.

"Can Juvia sit beside Gray-sama?" she asked, and he nodded his answer. Eva left right after to sit under the shade of the large tree next to the towel.

"Hey, Eva." Mirajane smiled "How are you?"

"Starving," she smiled "How is the food today?"

"Amazing." The Take Over mage winked "I cooked it myself!"

"All of the food for these starving people?" Eva was shocked "Did you get any sleep?"

"Of course! My beauty sleep isn't an option."

"I feel you. To be honest, I can't remember the last time I went through a whole eight hours sleep without waking up for some reason." She sighed.

"Oh?"

"It's either Dean waking up from a nightmare, or Amara waking up in the middle of the night, scared of the harpies living under her bed which is confusing by itself because her best friend is indeed a harpie… or Colin crying. It's a lot." She exclaimed.

"Those kids take a lot from you." Mirajane observed.

"And yet I wouldn't trade them for all the free time in the world. It used to be worse, but now I have Dean, and he's the best, honestly. He helps with everything around the house, he helps with the kids… he's Heaven sent."

"Wait, I thought Dean was one of the kids!"

"Oh, no! Dean is my fiancé." She smiled "He lives with us."

"And he took you in, kids and all?"

"Well, he didn't really have a choice." Eva laughed "He told me he was falling in love with me, and I told him, 'Dean… these children may not be mine by blood, but they are mine until the day they or I pass away. You want me, you're going to have to take them in too', and guess what he did?"

"He said he wouldn't leave you?"

"He got down on one knee and proposed." She grinned and Mirajane squealed.

"That's so cute, oh Mavis!" she yelled "I wish all the boys were like your Dean."

"I think they all are, but to the right person." Eva smiled, and Mirajane squealed again at the thought of one day having someone like that to herself.

Lunch happened, and after a 30-minute discussion with Natsu about dragon habits, curiosities and clues of their whereabouts, the fire dragon slayer went away to take a nap under the sun. But soon, he was up on his feet, starting yet another war against Gray, Laxus and Gajeel. Eva watched them quietly.

This was a family.

They fight, they hate, and they argue, but they love each other and protect each other with all their might. She felt like an old woman reminiscing on the youth, and while she knew she wasn't that old, she still realized she was no longer in their group age.

She sighed. Watching them run around and play made her remember of the family she left at home. Her beautiful, perfectly flawed family that sometimes made her want to rip her hair out… but still her family. She could still recall Amara's big brown eyes begging her to stay, the feeling of Keira's feathers around her neck and Dean's proud but pained look.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She missed them too much.

"So, Eva."

The woman looked up to see the Guild Master staring at her with a smile. Motioning for him to sit next to herself, she smiled.

"Master Makarov." she watched the old man sit down next to her.

"How are you enjoying this small gathering so far?"

"Amazing... this really is a family." she grinned at the view of the guildmates playing.

"It is... how long are you planning on staying?" he asked.

"Just until the end of this week. I left Dean with the kids, and they get awfully prissy when I'm not around for long." she chuckled.

"Who's Dean?"

"My fiancé. He helps me with the kids I take care of."

"And you left the children under your care in his hands and came to watch over Gajeel and Juvia?" Makarov smiled "They're okay. They're adults now, they can protect themselves."

"I never said otherwise." she shook her head "But no matter how tall they grow and how strong they get, they will still be my children. And I never stop taking care and helping my children. Even if they already grew to be strong men and women."

"A Breeder alright." he chuckled "Magic's mama bears."

"That's the role we chose to take on."

"You're not from a family of Breeders?"

"Oh, I am. But I was chosen to be a part of a bigger picture." she declared "I mean, you know about... dragons, right?"

"Enlighten me."

"Dragon slayers can choose to become dragons, you know that."

"Yes."

"What isn't told in history books is that, no matter what, _all_ dragon slayers eventually become dragons. In the middle of their lives, near death, they become dragons. And with every generation, a Breeder is chosen to raise and educate those newborn dragon slayers. I've met all of them before. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Rouge, Sting, Cobra, Alicia... I simply have a stronger connection with a couple of them."

"Alicia?"

"She will come." Eva smiled mysteriously "To your hands, may I add."

"Hum… thank you for that information…" he nodded and looked up to the sky.

"Master Makarov?"

"Yes, child."

"You know that a dragon must always take their mates, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"If I told you I knew who the mates of three of the dragon slayers you have in your guild were… would you let me do the Spring Eclipse on two of them?"

"Why not the third?"

"She's not of age yet." Eva looked away "I know this is a difficult thing to ask, but I must do so either way."

"You're certain of who their mates are?"

"Yes. I am." She nodded.

"Will it hurt?"

"To the mated? A bit. To the dragon slayer? No." she admitted "Either way…"

"Okay. If you are certain of it, then proceed."

"Thank you. I will gather with them tomorrow to talk to them." She nodded.

"Do they know…? That they were chosen."

"They may not recognize the marking in a conscious level yet, but their hearts and souls know." Eva gulped "They always do. And no matter what, no matter how many traumatic experiences towards the dragon slayer they may have… they will always try to be closer to them."

"I see…" Makarov smiled "Is that why he saved her?"

"He may say that he did it to redeem himself from his sins… but it was the dragon in him that told him to protect her with his life."

"Thank you, Eva."

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

"Lucy?" Levy frowned, entering the room.

The blonde was sitting on a chair, reading a book to pass the time. Levy entered the library quietly, thinking no one was there, but was surprised when she saw the Celestial Mage there. She turned to the Script mage and smiled, waving a hand at her but never releasing the book. Levy walked to her and sat next to her friend, peering at the book she was reading: Romeo and Juliet. Rolling her eyes, the bluenette groaned at the cheekiness of it all. Although she was the last to say that the story was bad, because it was a beautiful, heartfelt story, it was so cheesy!

"Hello girls."

They turned to see Eva entering the library "Glad you could make it."

"Wait, I thought you wanted to talk to me!" Levy frowned.

"Yeah, what she said!" Lucy put the book down.

"I want to talk to you both." The older woman sat down in front of them on the other side of the table "But I knew that if I told you that you two would be coming together, Natsu and Happy would want to join, and I didn't want that."

"Okay… so, what do you want to talk about?" Lucy asked.

"I shall start from the beginning. Levy… do you know what a dragon's mate is?"

"Yeah. A lover, a companion for life, a partner." She tried.

"Yes. To pinpoint it, a soulmate." Eva started "All dragons have one, and once they meet said mate, they can't let her or him go. If the mate leaves, the dragon will suffer. If the mate dies, the dragon wishes death upon himself. It's a rule, there's nothing that can change that."

"Okay… why are you telling us this?" Lucy frowned.

"This conversation cannot leave these four walls." She declared "There are Ancient Magics protecting this vow, and I choose to share it with you girls because I don't want you to freak out when it has to happen."

"We won't tell anyone." Levy assured.

"Thank you. Dragons are not eternal. They live longer than the regular magical beings, yes, but they are not eternal. They get replaced. I'm sure you both know that all dragon slayers can turn into dragons, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's not a matter of 'can'. It's a matter of 'will'." Eva affirmed "_All_ dragon slayers turn into dragons, when… it's up to them."

"But Igneel… and Metalicana…" Levy frowned.

"They were once dragon slayers too. And with every born generation of dragon slayers, a Breeder is selected for a very special part. Said Breeder however, is a peculiar being…"

"Yeah, I've read about it!" Levy exclaimed "They must belong to a family of Breeders, they must have no guild, they must be marked by a mythical creature and…"

"And be raised by a dragon herself." She nodded "Which I was. Grandeeney was a great mother."

"How…?" Lucy eyed Levy.

"I was curious… I didn't know what a Breeder was." Levy shrugged "And the mark?"

"Keira was six months old when she did this…" Eva showed the girls the bite marks on her right shoulder "I was mad at her at first, I didn't understand why she bit me… but then I was invited as a Breeder for the little dragons. A harpy. I think it's mythical enough."

"Why the tattoo then?" Lucy pointed to her right forearm.

"To remember where I came from." She simply said, "When a Breeder is marked, they are invited to the dragon realm, and welcomed as a disciple of them.

"There, I learned all about dragons, and helped a few being born. They taught me everything I needed to know about dragons and passed on their knowledge to me so that I can pass it on to their children. Their dragon slayers."

"Why dragon slayers? Why not normal dragons?"

"Two reasons. Number one, dragons were hunted down and killed for centuries because people feared them. Number two, a dragon slayer has the best of both worlds. Human appearance, human understanding, but the heart, the soul and the power of a dragon." She explained.

"Okay, I'm sorry but…" Lucy frowned "Why are you telling us this?"

"The Spring Eclipse happens by the end of this week. What is that? The turn in a dragon slayer's life. The maturity. And it is in said turn that the dragon picks its mate." She explained "I know who is the mate of three of the dragons in this guild is. But one of them is not of age yet. So, I can only perform two Spring Eclipses."

"Oh my Mavis!" Levy let out, shocked.

"What is it, Levy?" Lucy frowned.

"We're the mates?! That's why you're telling us this?!" the bluenette shrieked.

"Yes. Don't freak out, Levy. You know in your heart that he's the one for you, don't you?" Eva smiled.

She watched Levy blush like a tomato and stammer, but she knew that the girl knew she was right. And Lucy was starting to realize it too, as she started blushing. "Who?" the blonde gasped out.

"You know who."

"Natsu." She declared.

"Gajeel." Levy followed.

"Yes. After finishing up with you, I'm going to talk to them about this. And about the mating process too."

"_Mating process?!_" the two shrieked.

"Relax, it's nothing perverted." Eva winked "It's just a simple imprint. You need to let him imprint on your soul."

"And how do we do that?" Levy asked.

"You have to be willing to put down all barriers around your soul and let him in. The more barriers you have, the more painful it will be for you." The Breeder explained "Truth to be told, the only way you feel no pain whatsoever would be to perform the imprint during an orgasm, where the soul is most open, but I'm not going to force you into anything. I'm just warning you."

"And if… by any chance… we don't want to mate?" Lucy frowned.

"Then you would have to live on knowing that you refused your soulmate. That's your pain. The dragon slayer needs to live with the pain that he was rejected by the person that held his heart… and those are just the emotional consequences. There are physical consequences, oh and the mental ones! Those are horrible."

"…like?"

"Depression. Anxiety. And because dragon slayers carry the bravery of a dragon, they will not bow down to suicide. Which means they will throw themselves into every fight until someone kills them. And I'm sure you know just how hard it is to bring a dragon slayer to his knees, let alone kill him."

"So, it's best to mate." Lucy realized.

"Yes." Eva smiled "Girls, your soulmate is someone you already love deeply. How hard can this decision be?"

"It's not hard." Levy admitted "It's just surprisingly scary to know just how much we really mean to them. What we are to them."

"So, you will do it?" she asked, "You will mate with them?"

"Yes." The bluenette declared.

"Yes." Lucy confirmed.

"Thank you." The Breeder stood up "Oh, and one more thing. The dragon's mark – in this case, the dragon slayer's mark – will show up in your bodies once you imprint. I can't tell you where or how it looks, it's different for everyone."

"As long as it doesn't appear on my face, we're fine." Lucy giggled, and they all stood up "Thank you, Eva."

"Of course… all I can do to make this easier for you, I will." She smiled and waved them away.

-line break-

By the end of the week, the two couples had sat down and talked. Both Gajeel and Natsu knew what to do – the latter one needed a few more explanations – and now they stood ready. At the guild, Eva big Gajeel goodbye with a few encouraging words and a hug.

"Everything is going to be fine, Gajeel. Trust your instincts and your lessons." she smiled.

"Thanks, Miss Eva." he nodded and went to his house.

Lucy sat on her couch, Natsu next to her, and they both were an anxious mess. Lucy knew this was what she wanted, but she was still unsure about Natsu's feelings for her. Did he really love her, in the wholeness of the word?

"Luce?" he called "You don't have to if-"

"I do have to." she smiled softly "I just... I'm nervous."

"I am too, Luce." he took in the sight of her down-casted eyes "But that doesn't stop me from waiting to be with you."

"Natsu..." she bit her lip and moved to sit on his lap, straddling him "Promise me that, no matter what, we won't change and you won't leave me."

"Luce..." he chuckled "I couldn't leave you before, mate or not; what makes you think I will be able to now?"

"I really like you, Natsu." she pushed her forehead against his.

"I really like you too, Lucy."

They kissed. Lips pressing softly, they had no rush in the world. Lucy and Natsu, just two normal people in a strange world, choosing to fight alongside. Lucy sighed against him and moved to whisper in his ear "Do it..."

And then there was darkness.

・・・・・・ ・・・・・・ ・・・・・・

"Shrimp."

"Hey, Gajeel." she smiled up to the young man "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." he pushed the door opened for her and closed it behind her.

"Aw, this is nice... You cleaned up?" she looked back at him.

"Yeah, I wanted ye' to have a good impression." he scratched the back of his head.

She could feel his nervousness. She had some of hers too, but she knew this was what she wanted. She sat on his couch and took in the airs of his house: big, not too crowded and with big furniture. For example, the black leather couch she was sitting on was huge.

"Ye' want something to eat? To drink?"

"No, I'm good." she replied, "Sit next to me."

"Okay." the male sat next to her.

"How have you been?" she turned to face him "I haven't seen you this week. Were you on a mission?"

"I'm good... I wasn't on a mission, I was with Miss Eva. She told me I needed some... special care."

"You always call her Miss Eva instead of Eva... why?"

"Respect." he shrugged "Miss Eva was a big influence in my life. Still is. She found me one day and took me in. I was used to fighting, so I thought she wanted to hurt me. She settled me, but I was still unsure about letting her in. So I did what I always do with anyone."

"You started calling her out?"

"That backfired, though. I shouted, I insulted her, anything I could think of, and she had an answer for everything. Until one day."

"What happened?"

"I was... angry. I said some nasty things about her, and she countered back. And then... I went on a self-guilt trip. Deep down, I couldn't understand why she loved me so much and I was just a worthless piece of shit. And _that _was when she fought back."

"Oh?"

"She shouted herself raw, she made me see I wasn't worthless, that I was good. Despite being cold metal, I could be a strong foundation. She saved me that day from my own demons. That was the day I called her Miss Eva for the first time."

"That sounds inspiring, Gajeel..." Levy smiled "You're lucky to have her."

"She told me one day, I would see a reason to fight back. Or I would meet someone, like she met Dean. She was right."

"Who's the lucky one?"

"Ye' are, Shrimp. Couldn't have done it without ye'." he gazed at her "Ye're my reason to fight, Levy."

"And you are mine." she smiled and hugged him.

"Do ye' wanna do this now?" he whispered against her hair, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes... I love you, Gajeel."

"Shrimp..."

‧͙⁺˚*･༓ ༓･*˚⁺‧

"Excuse me, hi."

Mirajane turned to see a tall gorgeous young man with tanned skin and toned body. His eyes were hazel-colored, his lips full and his jaw sharp. The gentle scruff lined his high cheekbones and his hair was dark brown and a stylish messy. He wore a white tee, jeans and hiking boots, with a dark green flannel with the sleeves rolled up.

When he smiled, Mira noticed it was a crooked grin, that made him look like a troublemaker.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she smiled kindly.

"I'm looking for Eva. She said she was going to be in Fairy Tail for the week. This is the right place, right?" he spoke in a deep voice.

"Eva? Long pink hair, stony eyes, yee tall?" she motioned with her hand.

"That's the one." he nodded "Could you please-Amara, stop!"

"What's going on?" Mirajane frowned.

"Oh, it's just... Amara!" he looked down to his legs.

Mirajane peaked from over the counter and gasped. Staring at her with big brown eyes was a little girl with white hair and dark skin. She clutched to the man's leg and, wrapped around the other, was another little... girl? with blue feathers sticking out of her forearms.

"Amara... and that's Keira."

"Yeah, that's them. Davon stayed home watching over the others while I came to get Eva."

"You're Dean!" the bartender exclaimed.

"I guess you have heard of me..." he smiled sheepishly.

"Heard of you? Honey, you are close to being the perfect match, and that was based on what Eva told me of you! Now that I see you... damn."

"Thanks..." he chuckled "Do you know where she is?"

"Coming through the doors right now."

Dean turned to see Eva accompanied by Gajeel and Juvia, both smiling brightly. When the older woman saw Dean smiling at her and then the two children, she gasped. Amara and Keira flew to her, wrapping themselves in her embrace.

"_Nanaaa!_" both screamed in pure delight.

"Keira! Amara! What are you doing here?" she pulled away to look at the children.

"I may be the cause of that." Dean waved awkwardly.

"Oh, you prick." but she was smiling.

"Leave, Amaa. Nana wants a moment with Nono." Keira tugged on Amara's dress and both let go of the Breeder.

"Hey, V." he smiled. Eva ran to his arms and he caught her, pulling her tight against himself.

Her arms were around his neck, his around her waist, and they were wrapped around each other. Dean pulled away slightly to kiss her hard, and Eva only kissed back.

"I missed you." he whispered against her neck.

"It's been two weeks, Dean." she rolled her eyes but squeezed him tighter.

"Yeah, I can tell." he pulled away to look into her eyes "Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Let's go home, sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know man, I've had this in my drafts for a while now.**

**Hope you liked it, and if you did, hit that fav and follow button, and leave a review to let me know your thoughts on the matter!**

**Lots of love,**

**LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
